Quizmaster Hodge
Quizmaster Hodge is the tenth episode of Season 2. Plot Hodge is excited to have his morning off work. Knowing that later that evening there will be a ChugQuiz test, he starts to revise his knowledge while moving around the main depot area, since he is extremenly knowledgable in Chuggington facts and figures, thanks to his long experience of working on technical areas. However he stumbles upon Brewster, Koko, Wilson and Puffer Pete eavesdropping near the repair shed. Inside, the main quiz invigulator - Harrison, has a malfunction in his voicebox and cannot speak properly: the voice is high pitched and squeaky. Morgan and Lori suspend Harrison on the rotator. The chuggers outside overhear their conversation and start laughing. Wilson - knowing that he can't help it, advises the others not to laugh at him. Harrison tries to explain to Morgan that he needs to reherse the quiz questions, and tries to convince Morgan to fix the broken speaker quickly, but lack of logistics in Chuggington means that the replacement part will not arrive until tomorrow. Harrison then tries to converse about what to do but Morgan couldn't care less and rudely interupts him abruptly by disconnecting the cable supplying his voicebox, leaving Harrison unable to talk. Morgan petitions to have the ChugQuiz cancelled but Vee dismisses his request and recruits Hodge to take Harrison's place. Excited, Hodge quickly thinks of more ideas! However Eddie sees an opportunity to sabotage Hodge's plan, so he orders Hodge to drive him to the main city to fix some track, a task that will take hours. 20 minutes later, they arrive at the section in the city that needs replacing. Hodge then tells Eddie to make things snappy so he can think of ideas afterwards. Eddie knows that Hodge is unable to think of ideas and work at the same time: so he takes advantage of this disability by ordering Hodge to pick up track in four rounds, leaving Hodge with no time to think of ideas. To counteract this, he plans to take the heavy load in one batch to save time, even though he knows that it's beyond his structural limit of his axles. En-route back, Vee checks on Hodge, but since he's upset that Eddie is trying to sabotage his quiz, he resigns to the fact that it may likely be the worst ChugQuiz ever. Meanwhile Brewster and Wilson are having a training session with Calley in the city. They practise travelling at high speeds with an ambulance car to rescue other people and chuggers. Wilson successfully completes the speed run, but Brewster - not designed for emergency speed, fails the test, but is given the option to do another session. Hodge is approaching the tunnel when Emery sees his heavy load, and Hodge is struggling to pull it. He advises him to cut it short, but dismisses it, to foil Eddie's sabotage plan by getting there early. They pass and Hodge moves down the tunnel. A few miles in, his front axle couldn't bear the torque and weight forces, that it snaps and breaks off, causing Hodge to crash on the track. Hodge then activates his emergency location system. Eddie, hearing the alarm, is secretly happy to know that Hodge has broken down, and puts on a show by saying to Calley, Brewster and Wilson that he needs rescuing. When they reach Hodge in the tunnel, Eddie spots his broken axle. Hodge obviously is not happy to see Eddie and is still upset. They tow him to the repair shed. Morgan examines his axle support braket, and realizes that his supply of spare axles does not fit, as Hodge is made entirely from recycled parts from the scrapyard. He is also distraught to know that Eddie somehow forgot that he is a hodgepodge and is one-of-a-kind chugger. Morgan - who likes keeping chuggers trapped in his workshop overnight, says to Hodge that he's gonna be grounded indefinately. At this point, Hodge is even more frustrated and disappointed by the absence of empathy by Eddie, knowing that his sabotage plan has worked. Eddie also colludes with Morgan to have his ChugQuiz cancelled, and interupts Hodge's desperate explanation, leaving Hodge heartbroken. Wilson, overhearing their suspicious conversation, has a brainwave idea - to immidiately make a new axle at the foundry. Calley calls him a genious, and the two head off to the steel plant. Brewster comes by to check on Hodge, to see that he is suspended by a jack device and Eddie and Morgan have left him on his own. Brewster kindly shows some empathy and the two talk. Hodge tells Brewster that he has thought about lots of ideas but now has "all the time in the world" to make more, knowin that he has to wait for the upcoming Chugquiz next season. Meanwhile at the foundry, Calley and Wilson watch the steel casting process. Calley lectures to Wilson how the process works, and with excitement, the two collect the new axle from the production line. They travel back to the depot, to the repairshed. When Hodge sees the surprise, he is absolutely thrilled! Morgan then reinstates the Chugquiz throgh Vee, and the trio get together and fix his wheels. That night, Hodge is now hosting the Chugquiz, and Vee is the announcer. Team Brewster get the first three questions correct, while Team Emergy still have nothing, but they're determined. When Hodge gives the next question about how many tons of metal are melted at the steel mill foundry each day, the camera turns torwards Eddie. Eddie is upset, knowing that in the end his sabotage plan has failed, and his hand is slighly covering his sad face. To shove his bad action off and make the others think he's happy; he steps forward towards the front, when Brewster gets another question right, by saing "thats my Hodge, he's one of a kind". The camera turns towards a smiling Hodge and his gleaming axle, and the episode ends. Characters *Wilson *Brewster *Harrison *Old Puffer Pete *Calley *Hodge *Emery *Irving *Vee *Eddie *Morgan *Lori *Frostini (does not speak) *Chatsworth (cameo) *Speedy (cameo) *Olwin (does not speak) *Mtambo (cameo) *Dunbar (cameo) *Zephie (cameo) *Koko (cameo) *Action Chugger (mentioned) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes